CHARMED:COVEN
by casanova.c.paul
Summary: Set in alternate universe where The Charmed Ones already exist, three sister witches reunite to solve and avenge the death of one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED: COVEN

Series Synopsis: Set in an alternate universe where The Charmed Ones already exist, _CHARMED: COVEN _follows the lives of three sisters who happen to be witches.

After the killing of one of their own, Peyton, Spencer and Edie Warwicke reunite to solve and avenge the murder of the aunt who raised them.

Through this journey, the sisters uncover long-hidden family secrets, battle evil beings and occasionally each other all the while trying to lead normal lives… well as normal as life gets for a witch.

Meanwhile, the Montgomery's – a couple new to the town of Salem happy lives begin to take a turn for the worse.

CHARACTER BIOS

_Peyton Marie Warwicke, 27 _is the middle sister of the family. After giving up on her witch life and stripping herself of her powers, Peyton is pulled back into the world of magic after the mysterious death of her paternal aunt Isobel. Smart, kind, reserved but ultimately caring – Peyton works as the head chef of _Rousseau's, _a family owned restaurant. She has a good relationship with both her siblings and often plays Switzerland to her often-bickering sisters. Peyton is a tactile empath and has the limited gift of healing. _The role of Peyton will be played by Gossip Girl's Leighton Meester._

_Spencer Elizabeth Warwicke, 30 _is the badass eldest sister. Sharp, driven, determined, and intuitive; Spencer lives and breathes witchcraft, making no time for anything else besides her mortal job at the local museum. Her best friend was her late aunt which is why she takes her death the hardest and becomes hurt and betrayed when she discovers the secrets that she was keeping from her. Spencer is also close with middle sister Peyton despite their opposing views on magic but has a very strained relationship with kid sister Edie, who she sees as a disappointment to the family. Spencer is a powerful and skilled telekinetic. _The role of Spencer will be played by Twilight's Nikki Reed._

_Edie Jayne Warwicke, 26_ is the baby sister of the trio. The free-spirit. The screw-up. The black sheep of the family. Once considered a child prodigy in the world of magic, Edie abandoned that ideal in favor of adventure and travelling the world much to the dismay of eldest sister Spencer, causing a rift between the two. Upon hearing the news of her aunt's passing, Edie returns to her hometown of Salem and quickly gets involved in the mission of finding her aunt's killer when she learns there might be more to her death. Edie has the gift of blinking – a form of teleportation. _The role of Edie will be played by The Secret Circle and Teen Wolf's Shelley Hennig._

_Laura Montgomery, 36_ is a 3rd grade elementary school teacher. She moves to Salem, Massachusetts with her husband Derek and quickly her life begins to turn upside down. A chance encounter with Spencer Warwicke leaves Laura having vivid premonitions of both the future and the past. Wanting things to go back to the way it was, Laura goes all out to figure what's wrong with her and how she can stop it. _The role of Laura will be portrayed by The O.C.'s Autumn Reeser._

_Derek Montgomery, 37 _is the husband of Laura. A police detective who moves with his wife to work in the Salem Police Department. Once there, he discovers that Salem is just as wild as San Francisco. From the freaky cases to the unexplainable – Derek wonders did he just leave one Twilight Zone to enter a new one? _The role of Derek will be portrayed by Quantico's Jake McLaughlin._

_Luca Hargitay, 25 _is the half-demon ex-boyfriend of Edie. A bad boy with a twist, Luca is contacted by Edie to get information concerning the mysterious death of her aunt Isobel. Could this spark back up a flame between these two? Who knows? _The role of Luca will be portrayed by How to Get Away with Murder's Kendrick Sampson._

_Malaya Buhari, 32 _is Derek's partner in Salem PD – a quick witted and fast-talking detective. She is one of the few human inhabitants of Salem who believes that witches are real and walk among us. _The role of Malaya will be portrayed by The Original's Nishi Munshi._


	2. Ep1 Pilot Part 1

#Note: The restaurant where Peyton works has now been changed from Rousseau's to Baldoni's.

1x1

PILOT

TEASER

It's nighttime in the town of Salem, Massachusetts. ANGLE ON a full moon. A murder of crows flies into view. The camera STAYS on the flying birds as they take us to a suburban neighborhood. They make their way to a large blue-colored Victorian Manor that is a bit sequestered from all the other houses in the area.

There's an open window in the living room of the house that the birds are attempting to fly into. The crows are almost there but their destination is unreachable when a set of female hands shut the window, leaving them to avert to a new direction.

The owner of those hands come into FOCUS as she slightly pulls the curtain to look outside. ISOBEL WARWICKE, 54 has a frantic look on her wrinkled face.

Her anxiety grows as a thud can be heard behind her.

The camera slowly PUSHES into the house…

**Int. Warwicke Manor – Livingroom – Night.**

Isobel slowly turns around and is relieved to see it was just her pet cat that knocked down a picture frame onto the floor. The cat meows.

ISOBEL

Midnight. You gave me a fright sweetheart.

The animal purrs as she pets it. She picks him up from the couch and onto the floor. Isobel picks up the fallen picture of her and her three nieces. She smiles and then sighs – fear sneaking in again.

ISOBEL

(To herself)

Where are they?

Cut to:

**Int. Baldoni's – Kitchen – Night.**

We make out a pretty brunette in the loud and busy restaurant's kitchen. PEYTON WARWICKE, 27 is cutting up a few carrots. A dashing young man in jeans and a leather jacket bursts into the doors followed by a plump middle-aged woman. Clearly related by the way she's yelling at him and their similar stunning features.

MIDDLE-AGED WOMAN

(In Italian)

My son, the headache.

The guy laughs. Him and Peyton share a quick glance.

YOUNG MAN

Peyton.

PEYTON

Hey Antonio.

MIDDLE-AGED WOMAN

When are you going to settle down huh?

He takes a seat on one of the empty countertops.

MIDDLE-AGED WOMAN (CONT'D)

Find a great girl. Get married. Give me some grandbabies.

ANTONIO

Who's to say I haven't found her already.

Peyton's throat has gone dry and her neck is sweating as she knows that Antonio is staring her down.

Oblivious to what is going on, Antonio's mom just shakes her head and leaves the room.

Antonio jumps off from the counter and makes his way to Peyton. Bodies almost touching – Peyton swallows hard. He stretches his hand out grabbing one of the sliced carrots throwing it into his mouth. She stops her cutting and closes her eyes.

PEYTON

(Whispering)

Stop it.

Antonio smiles. He's enjoying this. He clears his throat and moves away from her. Peyton sighs a sigh of relief. She turns around just in time to see him opening and exiting the restaurant's backdoor. Their eyes lock one last time.

Peyton turns back around to her duties. She's contemplating doing something that she'll regret. She rolls her eyes and sighs again.

PEYTON

(Muttering)

Damnit.

Cut to:

**Ext. Baldoni's – Alleyway – Night.**

Peyton and Antonio are up against a dumpster in the middle of a hot make-out session. She pulls away from him coming up for air.

PEYTON

I can-I can't believe I'm doing this.

PEYTON (CONT'D)

That **we're** doing this.

He stares and grabs her face, pulling her back to his lips. They are interrupted by a phone ringing. Peyton pulls away which leads Antonio to start kissing her neck. She reaches into her pocket pulling out her phone.

PEYTON

(Giggling)

Hello?

ISOBEL (Off-Screen)

Dinner was supposed to start 15 minutes ago Peyton.

PEYTON

Aunt Isobel! Oh! I'm so so so sorry.

ISOBEL (Off-Screen)

Where are you dear?

PEYTON

Oh! I-uh-I'm still at the restaurant.

PEYTON (CONT'D)

There was something I had to take care of.

Antonio smiles at this. She finally breaks free from his hold moving to the building next to the restaurant.

ISOBEL

Ok. Can you hurry on home please?

Peyton senses something is up with her aunt.

ISOBEL (CONT'D)

And call your sister.

PEYTON

(Nodding)

Sure. I will.

Peyton ends the call, opens the backdoor and walks in leaving Antonio alone.

PEYTON (Off-Screen)

I have to go.

Cut to:

**Ext. Woods – Night.**

The place is relatively quite except for the sounds of crickets chirping. The large trees and ground damp, suggesting that it might've rained earlier on in the day.

Suddenly, a young white female flies into FRAME. She screams and lands on her back into the wet mud. SPENCER WARWICKE, 30 groans in pain.

SPENCER

Super strength. I guess the book decided to leave that little detail out.

She hears the sound of snarling and is quickly back on her feet. Coming out of the shadows are three hideous beasts. They look like the product of a Vampire and The Hunchback of Notre Dame coming together to have a kid.

The monsters roar at her and she makes a face, fanning away the stench coming from their mouths.

SPENCER (CONT'D)

Jeez. Ever heard of mouthwash guys?

Spencer looks over her shoulder as she hears another behind her. Her eyes dart left and right as she sees two each coming on both sides of her. Her mouth curves into a confident smirk – boy does she love a challenge.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and then opens them. In a blink of an eye, she sends the four flanking her sides flying into trees with the wave of her hands.

The one from behind jumps on her back, aiming to press his razor-sharp fangs into her neck. At the same time, the three in the front lunge at her. She raises her hands sending two away and then elbowing the one off her back.

She throws a set of punches and kicks to the one left standing; to which all he blocks. She prepares another kick and he grabs her foot in mid-air slamming her to the ground. The monster jumps on top of Spencer, pinning her hands and leaning forward to bite her neck. She knees him in the jewels and quickly reaches into her coat pocket and guts him with a stake. The creature explodes.

Seeing the fall of one of their own, the seven remaining monsters growl and all pounce towards Spencer. Suddenly, her phone begins to ring. She flings the stake straight in the chest of one of the monsters, killing him instantly and sending the others back with her power. She stretches out her hand telekinetically bringing the weapon to her.

She shoves her hands in her pocket retrieving her phone. The ID says "Peyton". She answers the call…

SPENCER

Hey sis.

INTERCUT WITH…

**Ext. Sidewalk – Night.**

Peyton is making her way to her car.

PEYTON

Your late for Thursday family dinner again.

SPENCER (Off-Screen)

And if you're calling so are you.

PEYTON

Whatever. Look, Spence we have to do better. Isobel sounded really upset on the phone.

SPENCER

It's aunt Isobel. That's her specialty.

PEYTON.

No. this time, this time it was different.

Cut back to Spencer as wee see she has successfully killed five remaining monsters and pulling her stake from the fallen sixth.

SPENCER

Different how?

PEYTON (Off-Screen)

(Sighs)

I don't know.

SPENCER

It's probably noth—

Suddenly, the last surviving monster screams and starts to run up to Spencer.

PEYTON

What is that? Where are you?

Spencer uses her telekinesis pinning him to a tree.

SPENCER

Oh, you know – the gym.

PEYTON (Off-Screen)

Since when do you gym?

SPENCER

Since now. Look, I'll be at Isobel's in a jiff ok? Bye.

She hangs up the phone. She looks at the beast struggling to break through of her hold. She sighs then throws the stake at him.

Cut to:

**Ext. Suburban Neighborhood – Night.**

All we see is black. Camera PULLS BACK to show that it is the back of a well-tailored black suit being donned by a Caucasian bald man. We STAY to the back of him; we don't see his face. He's walking down the same neighborhood from before.

INTERCUT WITH

**Int. Warwicke Manor – Kitchen – Night.**

Isobel is stirring a pot on the stove while humming Love Spit's "How Soon is Now" (The Charmed theme song).

As we switch scenes, Isobel's humming can still be heard…

The man is walking up the concrete steps leading to the Warwicke house. He shoves his deathly pale hand into his pocket, pulling out a skeleton key. He puts the key into the hole unlocking the door.

The man is greeted by the hissing black cat that is Midnight.

Cut to Isobel who doesn't hear a thing as she is humming a lot louder from before.

The man points his closed fist to the feline. There is a serpent ring on his middle finger. The eyes of the serpent glows red for a second and instantly the cat becomes immobile – except for his terrified eyes darting from left to right. Still only seeing the back of the man, he makes his way to the sound of Isobel humming.

Isobel is now putting a spoonful of chili into a bowl. She hears the floorboards of the kitchen creak. She smiles…

ISOBEL

It's about time you two showed.

She turns around and gasps in horror, the ceramic bowl full of chili falling to the floor and shattering.

We finally see the face of the man. Except, he has no face.

He cocks his head to the side as Isobel starts to breathe heavily.

ISOBEL (CONT'D)

How did you – how did you get in here?

He doesn't answer her. I mean he can't really. He has no mouth.

ISOBEL (CONT'D)

I-I-I-I don't have what you're looking for.

The faceless intruder cocks his head to the other side; in attempt to show her that he knows she's lying.

He retrieves an athame from his suit and lunges at her. Before his blade can contact her skin, Isobel screams and blinks out of the room.

**Int. Warwicke Manor – Attic – Night.**

Isobel reappears in the family's witch lair – also known as the attic. She runs to the center of the room and looks up at the wooden roof.

ISOBEL

_Mysticum eiusmodi pectore ipsum revelare._

Suddenly, part of the roof opens out and in floats out a black Salem pentagram chest. It floats down into Isobel's hands. She turns around and is backhanded by the faceless man sending her flying.

The man picks up the chest off the floor. As soon as he touches it his hands begin to burn. He doesn't let go of it; determined to open the box…

ISOBEL (CONT'D)

NO!

He succeeds. A blinding light emanating from the chest and soon after different types of incorporeal forms that escape into the roof.

ISOBEL (CONT'D)

No…

She raises her hands towards the man…

ISOBEL (CONT'D)

_Solaris incantatio!_

A blue solar ball appears in her hands and she sends it to the man hitting him in the chest and knocking the box from his hands. As the pentagram chest hits the ground it closes.

Isobel stretches her hands out to the box.

ISOBEL (CONT'D)

_Celare._

The chest disappears in a flash. Isobel gets up from the floor and slowly makes her way to the faceless man who seems to be unconscious.

Cut to:

**Ext. Warwicke Manor – Night.**

Two cars pull up in front of the house. Spencer, now wearing something new and Peyton exit from their respective vehicles and approach each other.

SPENCER

Hey Doodie.

PEYTON

Hey yourself.

The two sisters put their arms around each other's waist and make their way to the steps leading to their childhood home.

PEYTON (CONT'D)

Cute outfit.

SPENCER

Oh, thank you.

PEYTON

Now, you really weren't at the gym, were you?

Spencer grins. Suddenly, a body falls out of the attic window and lands in front of Warwicke siblings' feet. It's Isobel! Peyton screams…

SPENCER

Aunt Isobel!

Camera does a CLOSE UP on Isobel's wide lifeless eyes. We PAN UP to the starry night sky where the same murder of crows is flying in a circle, with the moon positioned right in the middle of them.


End file.
